verte sin ver
by marshally
Summary: sanji fue envenenado por un descuido perdiendo asi la vista, será ahora que esta ciego capaz de ver lo que realmente quiere? y zoro podrá distinguir entre el amor y la preocupación?
1. comienzo

Verte sin Ver

Era un día soleado en la otra mitad del grand line, la banda de los mugiwara acababa de salir de la isla gyogin y habían tocado tierra en una isla comercial perfecta para reabastecerse, el log pose se cargaría en aproximadamente 3 dias por lo que la banda podia relajarse un poco, chopper y luffy habían acompañado a sanji a comprar la despensa pues el espontaneo capitán quería que le compraran alguna golosina, en cambio el reno fue a petición del cocinero para ayudarlo a llevar las compras en unas carretas que llevaban y adquirir unas cuantas hierbas para crear mas medicinas, por otro lado usopp y brook se habían quedado cuidando del sunny y franky había ido a buscar materiales y cola para el barco, zoro seguramente se encontraba perdido, mientras que robin y nami fueron a comprar un poco de ropa y unos cuantos libros

-sanjiii, oe sanjiii- luffy se había terminado una bolsa entera de dulces que sanji le había comprado –ya me termine los caramelos cómprame mas-

-no te voy a comprar mas, por eso te dije que no te los terminaras- en cambio sanji estaba inmerso en sus compras –espera a que lleguemos al barco, ahí te preparare un poco de natilla, solo no me des problemas-

-OOOOOH!, SANJI QUIERO NATILLA DE CARNE, MUCHA MUCHA CARNE!- decía esto mientras se trepaba en sanji haciendo su caminar un poco difícil

-y yo quiero natilla de algodón de azúcar, sanji!- chopper daba pequeños brincos imaginándose una natilla rosa de algodón de azucar

-no puedo hacer natilla de carne luffy tampoco de algodón de azúcar chopper, y suéltame que tirare las compras- hasta ahora lo que sanji había comprado era mas de 100kg de carne de res, 100kg de carne de ave, 50kg de carne de rey marino, 16 sacos de frutas y verduras, 70 cajas de leche, especias varias, mas de 800 huevos, sal, pimienta y azucar –parece que ya tengo todo ¡bien! Chopper regresemos-

-si, sanji vamos!- y asi se fueron en dirección al sunny felices de que sanji haría postres para todos es por eso que luffy no había decidido explorar un poco la isla, preferiría morir antes que dejar escapar un postre de sanji

por otro lado zoro quien habia salido del barco para dar una mirada a los alrededores se encontraba en un mar de gente en el centro del mercado sin saber donde ir

-maldicion, donde estan todos, seguramente de volvieron a perder- y dicho esto sigio caminando en una direccion al azar la cual lo llevo a una de las costas logrando ver como un grupo de piratas arribaba no parecian muy fuertes pero eran los tipicos que les gustaba dar problemas por lo que decidio estar alerta por si se les ocurria ir al sunny o atacar algun nakama -¡yawn!...necesito encontrar el sunny y dormir un poco-

-OIGAN! CHICOS! YA ESTAMOS AQUI- grito chopper, a lo que se asomaros usoop y brook

-oh, chicos como les fue?- ese era usopp quien estaba arrojando las escaleras para que pudieran subir

-yohoho, luffy-san, sanji-san, chopper-san, que alegria que esten de regreso- era brook que estaba en el nido de cuervos saludándolos

-conseguí casi todo lo que necesito, pero necesito ir por algo mas pero antes meteré todo esto en la despensa esta es una buena isla sus producto son de buena calidad, por sierto donde estan los otros-

-eh, nami y robin fueron a comprar un poco de ropa y libros, franky por unos materiales y zoro no se donde estara-

-ese marimo seguro que el idiota ya se perdio, estara dando vueltas a la isla intentando llegar al barco-

dicho esto sanji se dirigió a guardar los suministros y preparar la natilla que les habia prometido a luffy y a chopper, entregándole su porción por igual a usopp y brook y guardando la de los demas en un lugar seguro de luffy

-RICOOO! SANJI ESTO ESTA MUY BUENOO!-

-ES VERDAD, SE DERRITE EN MI BOCA!- decian chopper y luffy al unísono

-si lo se, es un poco de natilla de cajeta con una cubierta de caramelo y un poco de esencia de vainilla, es un postre sencillo pero rico, eso los mantendrá ocupados un rato-

-eh? a donde vas sanji- pregunto usopp

-ire a buscar una especie rara que escuche que se encuentra en esta isla vere si la venden o debo encontrarla por otro lado, por lo que se es muy rara pero su sabor es mas que exquisito- explico mientras se dirigia al borde del sunny - Y TALVEZ ME ENCUENTRE CON NAMI-SWAN Y ROBIN-CHWAN!~-

al llegar al mercado sanji fue preguntando de tienda en tienda por dicho condimento, pero solo le decian que no sabian de ella hasta que se topo con un anciano que le hablo acerca de la hierba y le dio la ubicación de la misma pidiendo a cambio que le llevara un poco, cumplió con su objetivo teniendo que ir a una parte un poco alejada de la isla para conseguir la especia, de regreso le entrego su parte al viejo y comenzo a curiosear un poco por la ciudad, con la esperanza de encontrarse con nami o con robin

por otro lado zoro habia regresado al centro de la ciudad despues de dar un sin fin de vueltas, y sin querer se habia topado con los mismos piratas de antes, quienes estaban haciendo unos cuantos destrozos cerca de una tienda, zoro decidió seguir con su camino ignorando el bullicio, pero se detuvo unos pasos adelante pues escucho la voz de nami pelear

-OYE! QUE ESTAS HACIENDO! ESAS SON MIS COMRAS DEVUELVEMELAS!- era nami peleando con alguien zoro se dirigió hacia el lugar esperando que no estubiera metida en problemas cuando se topo con el cocinero quien tambien iba al rescate de nami

-oye maldito que le estas haciendo a nami-san- sanji se interpuso entre el maztodonte y nami protegiendo a esta ultima

-EEH! QUIEN ERES TU RUBIO, SERA MEJOR QUE TE VALLAS, ESTE NO ES TU PROBLEMA, NO SABES CON QUIEN TE METES DESGRACIADO!- le respondio uno de los piratas y amenazándolo con un cuchillo

-el que se va a arrepentir eres tu si no te largas y dejas a nami-san en paz- contesto sanji mientras encendía un cigarrillo y lo colocaba en sus labios, zoro se habia acercado para estar al tanto de la discusión pero no creia necesario entrometerse, sabia que el cocinero era suficiente para acabar con todos ellos que no eran mas de 20 incluyendo al capitan

-QUE DICES MOCOSO! TE VAMOS A ENSEÑAR UNA LECCION! VAMOS MUCHACHOS!- y asi comenzo la lucha con sanji dando patadas bastante precisas a los piratas quienes ni siquiera lo llegaban a tocar, fue una batalla bastante rapida los piratas no eran fuertes en cuestion de segundos sanji los habia derrotado a todos

-oi! cocinero, te tomo mas tiempo del que pensé, crei no podrias contra esos debiluchos- hablo zoro burlandose un poco de sanji

-pero que dices maldito marimo, no permitiré que me diga eso un alga que no uede seguir un camino recto sin perderse-

-YO NO ME PIERDO ERO-COOK- a estas alturas zoro y sanji ya habian comenzado una de sus tipicas peleas sin sentido -CLARO QUE LO HACES MALDITO MARIMO!-

-chicos no comiencen a pelear, y vamos a buscar a robin la perdi de vista en, KYAA!- nami quien estaba recogiendo del suelo la bolsa que los piratas buscaban robarle se sorprendio al ver que el capitan no estaba completamente inconsciente y trato de lastimarla

-NAMI-SAN!- sanji reacciono inmediatamente alejando a nami del peligro pero en el acto el pirata habia lanzado una botella que se rompio en su rostro, zoro no habia alcanzado a evitar esto pero logro golpear al maldito

-JAJAJAJAJA!- se reia el pirata -tienes mala suerte rubio eso que te lance es un veneno capaz de matar a 10 hombres JAJAJA! me gustaria verte agonizar JAJAJA!, UUGHH!- zoro lo habia noqueado, y se diriguio donde nami y sanji

-sanji-kun como te encuentras- pregunto nami un poco preocupada

-estoy bien nami-san, vamos- sanji habia limpiado su rostro con un pañuelo pero al estrellarse el bote contra su cara habia creado pequeños rasguños por donde habia entado el veneno sin decir que también había entrado en sus ojos, mientras se dirigía a la puerta se tambaleo un poco agarrando el pilar de la puerta para asi no caer -maldicion-

-oi, ero-cook seguro que estas bien- dijo zoro mientras se acercaba y lo tomaba del brazo

-cierra la boca marimo, claro que estoy bien- sanji sabia que algo aldaba mal, sentía todo el cuerpo entumido y creía que en cualquier momento perdería la consciencia lo que segundos después ocurrió

-OI! Cocinero!- zoro había alcanzado a atrapar a sanji antes de que cayera percatándose que estaba inconsciente –OI! OI! Maldición!, nami regresemos al barco, debemos llevarlo con chopper-

-si vamos- nami decidió irse con zoro ya que robin era capaz de llegar al sunny por si misma pero nami sabia que zoro no – OI! ZORO POR AHÍ NO ES-

Al llegar al barco avisaron a chopper que algo andaba mal con sanji y alertando a los miembros de la tripulación que estaban ahí

-zoro, nami, que paso con sanji- pregunto luffy acercándose a zoro quien tenia aun a sanji en sus brazos –quien le hiso esto- luffy estaba con una mirada sombría en su rostro, ya todos sabían que lo que luffy mas apreciaba era a sus nakamas y que alguien los lastimara era imperdonable

-fue una banda de piratas, el cocinero acabo con ellos, no eran muy fuertes pero al parecer el no había noqueado lo suficiente al capitán y lo tomo por sorpresa arrojándole el veneno- relato zoro sin entrar demasiado en detalles

-chopper, tome un poco del veneno toma crei que podía serte útil – dijo nami dándole un poco de veneno que recogió de la botella rota

-bien esto me servirá gracias nami, zoro pon a sanji en la cama del consultorio, necesito hacerle algunos estudios- zoro hizo lo que chopper le dijo, colocando a sanji con cuidado sobre la cama y saliendo de la habitación

-el pirata dijo que era un veneno capaz de matar a 10 hombres, crees que sanji-kun estará bien?- pregunto nami antes de salir del consultorio –hare todo lo que este en mis manos nami no te preocupes


	2. lento

Después de 1 hora en la que los muchachos especialmente zoro habían estado un tanto tensos, chopper salió de la enfermería

-chopper, que tal esta sanji-kun- la primera en preguntar fue nami –está bien no le paso nada?-

-sanji esta fuera de peligro, al parecer el veneno no era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle algún daño, solamente lo paralizo, le hice mas estudios para descartar cualquier otro problema- mientras hablaba chopper mantenía una mirada baja –debería despertar en cualquier momento ya que pase el efecto del paralizante-

-eso es perfecto chopper- dijo usopp mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio –EL CAPITAN USOPP SABIA QUE TODO ESTARIA BIEN!-

Chopper no dijo nada ante el comentario de usopp y los demás notaron que algo no andaba bien

-oi chopper- hablo zoro- el cocinero esta bien cierto-

chopper parecia no querer contarlo todo pero al final era su deber hacerselo saber a los chicos

-lo siento- chopper respondió-hice todo lo que pude pero, sanji, su vista-

-que ocurre chopper- nami ya estaba un poco inquieta ante la explicación que trataba de dar chopper, mientras que luffy seguía esperando que chopper aclarara las cosas

-el veneno cayo en sus ojos, estuvo mucho tiempo en contacto con ellos, extraje todo el veneno que pude y los limpie muy bien pero, por el momento sanji perdio la vista-

la tripulación no sabia que decir, incluso zoro el se echaba la culpa mentalmente por haber dejado que esto sucediera en su presencia, se supone que su deber era proteger a todos los miembros de la tripulación y el acababa de fracasar, todos estaban bastante confundidos con respecto a lo que pasaría después hasta que luffy decidió hablar

-chopper, dijiste por el momento, entonces hay alguna manera de que sanji recupere la vista?- luffy hablaba con un tono serio

-es verdad chopper, debe haber alguna forma- lo apoyo usopp

-la hay, pero no cuento con las hierbas necesarias para crear una cura, y los ingrediente que necesito son muy difíciles de conseguir, se donde crecen algunos pero hay uno del que no hay mucha información, es un tipo de hierba extremadamente dificil de encontrarla- chopper miraba a la tripulación con determinación -pero yo la encontrare luffy, yo voy a curar a sanji-

-lo se chopper- luffy se acerco al pequeño doctor y puso su mano sobre su sombrero- se que lo harás, y nosotros te ayudaremos en todo lo que necesites- dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

-Si¡- chopper con el animo renovado hablo una vez mas con la tripulación- chicos, las hierbas que necesito son 4, les daré unas imágenes a cada uno de como son para que comencemos a buscarlas en las siguientes islas-

y dicho aquello chopper busco entre sus cosas los libros con la información de las hierbas y se las mostro a la banda, con la ayuda de usopp dibujo las imágenes para entregárselas a cada tripulante

-las primeras dos que les di solo aparecen en islas de climas frios la tercera en clima humedo y la ultima es en la que no estoy seguro donde podemos encontrarla, esa es la que dicen que es un mito y lo mas importante, es la principal para que sanji recupere la vista, si logramos conseguirla incluso podria crear un antidoto con el cual las heridas sanan un 25% mas rapido, si logran verla traigan toda la que puedan- todos pusieron atencion y escucharon atentamente las instrucciones de chopper- bien, eso es todo, cuando sanji despierte probablemente se altere un poco, tambien necesitare a alguien para que lo vigile constantemente y evite que se haga daño, esta condición es bastante delicada

-yo lo hare-fue zoro quien respondió casi al instante, nami quien estaba a punto de ofrecerse para vigilarlo se sorprendió de gran manera al escucharlo- yo vigilare al rizado hasta que vuelva a ver-

-estas seguro zoro- esta vez hablo nami quien estaba preocupada por las constantes peleas que estos dos tenían regularmente- no es bueno para el pelear contigo en este estado

-nami tiene razón zoro, estas seguro- chopper también estaba preocupado por la decisión que habia tomado su nakama- no quiero que el tiempo que estara asi sea mas frustrante-

-esta bien chicos, si zoro dijo que lo haria lo hara- luffy quien extrañamente habia estado callado decidio hablar ante los comentarios de sus compañeros- debemos confiar en el-

minutos despues de que acordaran quien vigilaria de sanji los otros tripulantes del sunny aparecieron, y nami se encargo de explicarles lo que habia sucedido y la decicion que habian tomado, contandoles mas aun sobre las hierbas que se encargarian de encontrar en las siguientes islas.

-eso es terrible- quien hablo primero fue robin, quien al igual que franky estaba sorprendida por el repentino giro que habia dado aquel dia- que pasara si no recupera la vista nunca mas, su sueño de encontrar el all blue se perdera, y por tal depresión podría intentar suicidarse-

-robin, no digas cosas tan espeluznantes- esta ves fue usopp quien le respondio con lagrimas en los ojos -sanji no haria eso-

-sin duda es SUPER malo, que sanji-bro este en tal situacion -franky quien tambien estaba preocupado hablo -pero no hay problema encontraremos lo que se necesita, cuenta con ello-

-OH! ES VERDAD!- grito usopp -si sanji no puede ver quien hara de comer, ninguno de nosotros puede satisfacer el hambre de luffy como el

Dentro del cuarto de enfermería, se encontraba sanji sentado en la cama, había despertado desde hace unos 10min un poco exaltado pues todo lo que había era oscuridad, después de unos momentos de permanecer inmóvil logro escuchar la conversación que estaban teniendo los muchachos, pero decidió esperar a que terminaran de hablarlo para poder salir de la enfermería donde suponía que estaba pues todo su alrededor desprendía un olor a desinfectante , después de pasar unos 10 min en los que para el fueron 2 horas escucho a usopp mencionar que quien se encargaría de preparar la comida, ese comentario molesto un poco a sanji pues el era el cocinero del barco y solamente por estar en esa condición no le impedía realizar sus quehaceres diarios por lo que decidió salir y enfrentar a la tripulación

-que ahora no pueda ver no significa que no pueda cocinar usopp- todos se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz de sanji e inmediatamente giraron su rostro hacia donde provenía para encontrarse a un sanji apoyado en el filo de la puerta de enfermería- debo admitir que talvez ahora necesite un poco de ayuda, pero soy capaz de valerme por mi mismo en mi área, talvez tarde un poco mas pero ustedes no deben preocuparse por su alimentación-

-Sanji!, como te sientes?, estas mareado?, te duele algo?,- chopper inmediatamente se dirigió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba sanji realizándole varias preguntas para estar seguro de su condición –estoy bien chopper, no te preocupes, y no tienes que explicarme nada, lo escuche todo-

Zoro quien no había hecho nada mas que observar la escena no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a la de sanji la cual ahora carecía de vida, el azul cielo de sus gemas ahora era de un azul grisáceo y no pudo evitar sentirse aun mas culpable por todo aquello pues estaba tan acostumbrado a confrontar ese vasto cielo todos los días que no se imaginaba como seria el tiempo en el que el cocinero estaría privado de la luz, zoro deslizo sus orbes doradas a sus manos las cuales ahora formaban un puño, le dolia tanto que deseaba estar en su lugar y decidió ir al nido de cuervos a sacar todo su frustración y enojo entrenando

Claro que todo esto no paso desapercibido para robin quien había puesto total atención en las acciones de zoro, despues de un rato en donde sanji tuvo que pasar por unas puebas impuestas por chopper, se dirigieron a la cocina , alegando que un tenia que acostumbrarse a su nueva condicion y no lo dejarian solo para evitar posibles accidentes, al llegar sanji inmediatamente se acerco a la cocina y comenzó a palparlo todo para aprenderse su posicion mientras que chopper se sento en la mesa y comenzo a fabricar unas cuanas rumble para pasar el rato.

mientras los demas miembros de la banda ya estaban un poco mas tranquilos empezaron a realizar sus tareas cotidianas con luffy y usopp jugando en el patio, brook durmiendo un poco, franky reparando algunas partes del sunny, nami y robin tomando el sol y zoro aun seguia en el nido de cuervos entrenando

-sera mejor que comience a preparar la cena- sanji se dirigio a tientas hacia la despensa donde planeaba tomar un poco de carne, algunas verduras y frutas frescas para hacer un poco de curry -estas seguro que estaras bien tu solo sanji?, yo estare aqui para todo lo que necesites, no dudes en pedirmelo-

-ya te dije que estoy bien chopper, pero no te preocupes si necesito cualquier cosa no dudare en decirtelo-

-por cierto sanji, supongo que ya lo escuchaste pero decidimos que un miembro de la tripulacion iba a estar vigilandote constantemente para evitar algun accidente y-

-fue el marimo apestoso no es asi, esa parte tambien la escuche, el idiota solo se debe sentir culpable, yo no necesito que ese espadachin de tercera este vigilandome, soy capaz de cuidarme solo-

-lo se, pero ahora en tu condicion hay muchas cosas peligrosas que podrian sucederte-

-ya te dije que no hay de que preocuparse-

el orgullo de sanji no le permitia aceptar que estaba en una gran desventaja y por ende era mas vulnerable y propenso a hacerse daño, el aceptaba que ahora estaba basante mas limitado y sus quehaceres comunes serian mas un desafio, pero no dejaria a otros hacer su trabajo y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que zoro se burlara de el, no le mostraria debilidad, y para eso tendria que ser lo mas cuidadoso posible.

tardo alrrededor de 3 horas en terminar de preparar la cena, en los cuales habia tenido un par de accidentes, no eran graves, solo un par de cortes en los dedos y se habia chamuscado un poco el borde de la camisa, pero eso fue suficiente para que chopper entrara en panico y corriera hacia donde se encontraba sanji alegando que fuese mas cuidadoso, después de esos pequeños episodios el tiempo paso considerablemente rápido por parte te sanji y cuando ya había terminado de hacer todo se dispuso a llamar a la tripulación

-nami-swan~ robin -chwan~! Y DESGRACIADOS! Ya esta la comida-

Inmediatamente luffy se arremolino a la entrada de la cocina seguido por nami, usopp, franky y brook, zoro y robin faltaban pero robin había dicho que iría en un momento asi que sin mas todos comenzaron a comer, con el pequeño cambio de que los muchachos se servían ellos mismo

zoro quien había dejado de entrenar desde hace un tiempo aun seguía en el nido de cuervos solo que ahora miraba fijamente el horizonte parecía que su mente estaba en un gran trance del cual salio al escuchar a alguien subir quien resulto ser robin

-hola espadachin-san no piensas bajar a cenar, luffy se comera toda tu parte si no lo haces- robin trataba de averiguar si seria capaz de sacarle un poco de informacion a zoro en ese momento para aclarar sus dudas con respecto a sanji

-ahora no quiero, talvez baje mas tarde-

-estas tratando de eludir tus tareas espadachin-san-

-de que estas hablando- zoro se veia notablemente irritado con la persistencia de robin pero no pensaba perder los estribos

\- del cocinero-san por supuesto, tu fuiste el que se ofrecio para vigilarlo no es asi?, si tienes algun problema puedes decirmelo-

-no tengo ningun problema mujer, y aun tengo que entrenar cuando termine bajare a cuidar a ese idiota asi que dejame solo-

dicho esto robin quien se habia sentado en el borde sel sofa decidio irse para no incomodar mas a zoro quien aunque no lo admitiera estaba bastante preocupado

-de acuerdo espadachin-san, le dire a cocinero-san que guarde tu parte, pero recuerda no fue tu culpa que las cosas hayan acabado asi-

zoro no dijo nada solo se limito a mirarla unos segundos y luego dirigir sus gemas de nuevo al horizonte, por otro lado robin se regreso a la cocina a cenar y avisar a sanji que zoro no estaria presente, la cena transcurrio con relativa normalidad y al terminar todos se retiraron con excepción de usopp a quien le tocaba ayudar a sanji con la limpieza del comedor

-gracias por el ayuda usopp-

-no es nada sanji, la cena estuvo deliciosa, en realidad me sorprendio que pudieras hacerlo todo como de costumbre-

-no me subestimes, soy un cocinero de primera, para cocinar me basta solo con el olor y el tacto, hubo un tiempo en el que zeff me obligo a cocinar una cena entera para los empleados, con los ojos vendados, debo decir que fue dificil cumplir con las expectativas pero lo hice aunque termine con varios cortes-

-aah.. eso explica todo- usopp se quedo callado mientras limpiaba el comedor y le entregaba los ultimos platos sucios a sanji -pero... me parece increible-

-uh, no fue para tanto-

-no, ...lo que me parece increible es que apesar de tu situacion lo estes tomando con calma, si fuera yo estaria realmente aterrado y muy deprimido, realmente no se que haria- ante el comentario de usopp sanji termino de lavar los ultimos platos, se seco las manos y encendio un cigarrillo sentandose en una de las sillas

-no pienses, que porque no muestro temor o angustia no lo sienta, claro que estoy aterrado y bastante preocupado, al despertar en la enfermeria y no ver nada realmente me senti perdido, entre en panico, si no hubiera escuchado sus voces talvez incluso habria enloquecido-

-pero- usopp aun no podía comprender como se tomaba las cosas con tanta calma aun estando en el barco con ellos

-estoy tranquilo usopp porque se que ustedes estarán ahí para mi, confió tanto en ustedes que incluso les confiaría mi vida sin dudarlo- esto ultimo lo dijo tratando de tomas el hombro de usopp y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-hombre sanji…. Claro que si…. Nosotros nos haremos cargo idiota…. déjalo en nuestras manos- respondió usopp a punto de romper el llanto pues había quedado conmovido por la confianza total que les tenia sanji

Después de un rato de conversar juntos acerca de cosas triviales usopp se fue a dormir, inténtenlo llevarse a sanji con el pero este se negó diciendo que aun tenia que hacer el inventario, a lo que usopp no decidió insistir y sin mas preámbulos se fue a la cama

Desde el nido de cuervos zoro había estado esperando a que usopp saliera para poder bajar, había estado pensando demasiado sobre el porque de su repentino enojo y a la única concusión a la que llego fue que simplemente estaba preocupado por no haber evitado aquello, decidió dejar de pensar demasiado en las cosas y bajo del ND (Nido de Cuervos) para dirigirse a la cocina, al entrar no vio al cocinero por ningún lado pero lo sentía cerca por lo que supuso que estaba en la cubierta trasera

-cook- zoro recordó que no había cenado aun y por lo tanto tenia hambre, segundos después alcanzo a ver una rubia cabellera entrando por la puerta con la mano derecha tocando la pared

-hasta que te dignas a aparecer maldito marimo- sanji suponía a lo que había bajado zoro –espera unos momentos te calentare la cena- dicho esto zoro se sentó en la barra y espero, sanji era un chef habilidoso no por nada era el único en saciar el hambre de luffy, por lo que, para zoro fue raro verlo trabajar mas lento de lo común con mas cuidado que de costumbre y sin esos rápidos movimientos que para sus ojos parecían una grandiosa danza

Espero alrededor de 10 minutos a que todo estuviera listo, sanji procedió a servir su parte, le dio una botella de ron y encendió un cigarrillo, el ambienté en la cocina era un poco tenso, pues ninguno de los dos hablaban y sanji podía sentir las furtivas miradas de zoro

-esto no es tu culpa zoro- sanji decidió hablar -la culpa fue mía por confiarme tu no tienes nada que ver en esto, es por eso que..- pero fue súbitamente interrumpido por zoro

-también fue mi culpa- zoro trataba de controlarse y no exaltarse demasiado –lo fue porque estaba ahí, no hice nada para evitarlo y ahora por eso estas ciego- esa palabra se sentía tan amarga en su boca que lo enfurecía cada vez mas

-¡eso no es verdad idiota!-para sanji las palabras de zoro no tenían sentido, el era un hombre adulto capaz de cuidarse solo, y si había alguien responsable por lo ocurrido era el mismo –¡tu no eres responsable de mi, lo soy yo!-

-¡claro que no!- a estas alturas zoro ya había perdido sus estribos también –¡mientras seas miembro de esta tripulación eres mi responsabilidad, soy yo quien ve por ustedes si no esta el capitán y lo que te ocurrió paso en mis narices, con que cara crees que se lo dije a luffy!-

-... claro- lo único que sanji había entendido era que zoro estaba haciendo aquello solo por la culpa de no seguir las ordenes de luffy –que tonto pensar, que te preocupabas por mi, solo actúas de esta manera por luffy no es así?- sanji quien aun seguía en la cocina decidió que la mejor opción que tenia era salir de ahí y despejar un poco su cabeza, no sabia porque aquellas palabras le habían dolido tanto, pero lo hicieron

-no, eso no…- zoro intento decir algo mas pero sanji no lo permitió

-si es por eso no te preocupes, yo hablare con luffy para aclararle que no tuviste responsabilidad alguna en esto- dijo señalando sus opacas orbes -y no te preocupes no es necesario que te hagas cargo de mi, puedo valerme por mi mismo o pedir ayuda de las señoritas o de los muchachos-

-dije que me encargaria de ti el tiempo que fuera necesario y asi lo hare- zoro no tenia idea de que sanji tomaraia sus palabras de esa forma, pero asi lo hiso y su tonto orgullo no le dejo aclarar las cosas, pero eso no evitaria que cumpla con su deber - te guste o no, tendras mi trasero pegado a ti todo el tiempo-

-como sea- y dicho esto sanji salio de la cocina y se recargo en uno de los barandales dejando que la fria brisa de la noche despeinara su cabello, sin que ambos supieran que dos miembros de la tripulacion habian estado al tanto de la pequeña riña uno desde el camarote de las chicas y otro desde el de los chicos.


	3. miedos

la noche paso lentamente para sanji quien seguía pensando en la extraña reacción que había tenido, no estaba seguro de que hora era exactamente pero por los ronquidos y la inconciencia de los hombres con quien dormía supuso que no serían más de las 5:00 am por lo que confiando en su suposición decidió levantarse para ir a la cocina y comenzar a preparar el desayuno, quien estaba de guardia era el espadachín por lo que tenía que llevarle un poco de té para que entrase en calor, era su deber por lo que no era necesario tocar el tema de la noche anterior

zoro no había dormido en toda la noche lo cual era bastante raro pues su mente estaba tan intranquila que mientras estaba de guardia se dedicaría a entrenar, había estado alrededor de 4 horas seguidas entrenando cuando escucho un ruido en la cubierta miro por la ventana y vio a el cocinero salir del área de los chicos y seguir su recorrido a la cocina, se preguntó porque había salido tan temprano siendo su hora habitual las 6:00 am tenía la intención de bajar a tomar algo caliente y para ver que todo estuviera bien pero recordó el incidente anterior y creyó mas conveniente no acercarse de inmediato, se encontraba algo cansado para iniciar una pelea mas, ya habia entrenado lo suficiente y decidió dormir un poco antes del desayuno

en la cocina sanji estaba haciendo inventario en su mente para ver que platillos podría preparar ese dia, normalmente en la mañana desayunaban algo ligero asi que decidió no pensarlo demasiado y preparar unos huevos revueltos con tocino y pancakes con unas malteadas de vainilla y fresa, jugo de mandarina para nami y por supuesto el café de robín, no le tomata mucho cocinarlo asi que preparo un poco de té verde y lo llevo al nido de cuervos, mientras subia sintió un gran escalofrió que le recorrió toda la espalda el cual lo desoriento bastante hasta el punto de casi perder el equilibrio, de la nada se sentía congelado a causa de un terror que no entendía, tenia la intención de llamar a zoro, pero su voz no salía su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y su único brazo libre estaba fuertemente aferrado a las escaleras, mientras sentía el leve balanceo del barco en la mar, trato de tranquilizarse sin resultado si que decidió esperar

dentro del nido de cuervos zoro ya casi había caído en los brazos de Morfeo cuanto sintió una leve presión en la atmosfera y el haki del cocinero alterado, inmediatamente se dirigió a la trampilla para bajar y cerciorarse que todo estuviera en orden pero se llevo una sorpresa cuando vio a sanji a medio camino y aferrado en las escaleras

-oi, cook que pasa, cook!- estaba algo confundido con respecto a lo que estaba pasando y parecía que el cocinero estuviera en alguna especie de trance pues por mas que zoro lo llamara este no respondía -oi, cejillas, OI!-

-zo-zoro- al contestarle su voz salió temblorosa pero lo suficientemente alta para que zoro lo escuchara esa fue la primera vez que se trago todo su orgullo y pidió abiertamente la ayuda del espadachín -ayúdame-

al oír aquella frase la cual parecía costarle de sobremanera al cocinero, zoro bajo inmediatamente en su auxilio aun sin entender que estaba ocurriendo, al llegar a su lado pudo sentir el cuerpo de sanji temblar ligeramente y este al sentir la cercanía de zoro no dudo ni un momento en aferrarse a su cuerpo, zoro envolvió su brazo alrededor se la pequeña cintura de sanji y comenzó a subir, al llegar arriba sanji aun abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo de zoro, y este aun en espera de una explicación decidio pacientemente a que el cocinero se tranquilizara, pasaron unos pocos segundos para que esto ocurriera así guio a sanji hacia el sofá y demando una respuesta a la escena que acababa de presenciar

-…- sanji podía sentir la mirada de penetrante que le daba zoro, sabia de sobra que tendría que explicarle lo que había pasado apenas unos minutos atrás pero no encontraba que decir pues ni el mismo estaba seguro de que sentimiento envolvió su cuerpo, de lo único que estaba seguro era de que lo necesitaba en ese momento –yo no se que me ocurrió zoro-

-deja de joderme cook, se que te paso algo en las escaleras- zoro estaba preocupado por la reacción que había visto de sanji, no era algo normal verlo asi, mucho menos temblando –estabas temblando, a que le tenias miedo?!-

-miedo?- en lo único que pensaba sanji era en ese sentimiento de vacio absoluto que sintió al estar a medio camino

-asi es dime porque estabas temblando, hoy vi una expresión en tu rostro que nunca creí que vería, dime o quieres que llame a chopper para que te examine?-

-estoy bien marimo- al parecer un poco de la vitalidad del cocinera había regresado –yo, yo no se que me paso alla, solo que sentí la nada-

-que es eso de la nada cejillas explícate?-

-no se como explicarlo zoro, pero fue aterrador!- el creía que todo esto era a causa de su ceguera, había escuchado de chopper, varios efectos que podría tener en esta nueva condición pero se negaba a aceptarlo –fue aterrador zoro-

-si fue tan aterrador dime que tengo que hacer para que no lo sientas de nuevo- zoro dijo esto mientras ponía sobre el una manta esperando que asi dejara de temblar –después de todo eres mi responsabilidad-

Sanji al escuchar esto recordó la discusión que habían tenido ayer pero decidió mantener el control y abarcar otro tema como el del té que había llevado consigo

-olvidemos esto zoro, solo fue algo pasajero- sanji esperaba que zoro no lo siguiera atacando con mas preguntas sobre el tema pues no quería parecer aun más débil frente a el – la razón por la que había subido era para traerte un poco de té-

con todo aquel drama no se había dado cuenta que ya no llevaba consigo la canasta con el té por lo que comenzó a palpar a su alrededor esperando no haberlo dejado caer en las escaleras

-es esto lo que buscas?- zoro al ver esta acción y percatarse de lo que el cocinero estaba buscando lo puso en sus manos –lo llevabas contigo cuando te subí, pero al parecer no te diste cuenta de que lo tome-

-si, esto es, tenia pensado subirte un poco de té antes de comenzar a preparar el desayuno- dijo abriendo la canasta y sacando de dentro un termo y unas cuantas galletas de arroz –parece que aun sigue tibio, toma con esto te calentaras un poco-

-….gracias, en realidad tenia pensado en bajar mas tarde por uno de estos, …pero parece que no hará falta- zoro tomo el té que le ofrecía, aun seguía preocupado por sanji pero decidió no presionarlo mas

estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, el ambiente ya se habia calmado cuando sanji se puso de pie, recordó que debía preparar el desayuno, tomo la canasta con el termo y se acercó a la trampilla estaba a punto de inclinarse para bajar cuando sintió como zoro lo tomaba por la cintura y lo alzaba contra su pecho

-q-que crees que estas haciendo marimo, bájame!- podía sentir como la sangre subía a sus mejillas –bajame!

-tranquilízate cook, te acompañare a la cocina, después de esa escena no pienso separarme de ti- y comenzó a bajar con el cocinero a cuestas, creyó que sanji seguiría luchando por bajarse de el pero para su sorpresa el cocinero se aferró a su cuello mientras bajaba y los pequeños temblores comenzaron de nuevo, al sentir esto zoro abrazo mas el cuerpo de sanji, era en ese tipo de momentos en los que no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar por lo que simplemente se mantenía en silencio y esperaba que su simple presencia fuera suficiente para confortarlo

Sanji en cambio no se percató de que habían llegado a la cubierta ni de que zoro se puso en marcha hacia la cocina, seguía abrazando a zoro, hasta que este hablo

-ya estamos en la cocina rizado- dijo colocando a sanji en el suelo –ya salio el sol no deberían tardar en despertar los demas –

Sanji, al recobrar el sentido se dio cuenta de que en todo el trayecto se había mantenido abrazando a zoro, no entendía porque su cuerpo reaccionaba asi ni porque su mente se ponía en blanco, esperaba que zoro no le diera importancia y el trataría de no pensar tanto en el tema

-ya lo se marimo, lo que planeo hacer es sencillo no debería tardar mas de una hora- y se puso manos a la obra

Durante los siguientes 45 minutos robín apareció en la cocina, a sanji no le sorprendía pues era cotidiano, ella siempre iba a la misma hora por un cafe

-buenos días sanji como te encuentras?- le dijo al acercarse a la barra

-bastante mejor, robin-san, gracias por preguntar, en un momento te preparo tu café- y busco entre los trastes limpios una taza para preparar la bebida hasta que sintió otras manos ayudarle en su búsqueda

-esta bien sanji yo puedo prepararlo no te preocupes- robin noto como sanji intentaba formular alguna excusa para no dejarla proceder en su tarea, pero unos segundos después sanji relajo su agarre y le dedico una sonrisa cediéndole la taza

Sanji siguió preparando el abundante desayuno mientras zoro y robín se mantenían sentados en la mesa observándolo

-parece que hoy se llevan mejor que ayer por la noche- comento robin tomando un pequeño sorbo de su humeante taza de café

-no fue nada importante solo una típica pelea- zoro estaba un poco molesto de que la pequeña discusión con sanji hubiera llegado a oídos de otros miembros de la tripulación y esperaba que no siguiera hablando del tema pues para zoro no era algo agradable de recordar

-me alegra escuchar eso, el estado emocional de sanji puede estar fuertemente afectado aunque no nos deje verlo- agrego robin intentando ver algún cambio en zoro como el día de ayer –en estos momentos nos necesitara mas que nunca-

Zoro estaba apunto de responderle que no le interesaba cuando entro luffy seguido por todos los demás gritando y exigiendo comida

-SANJI!, SANJI! Quiero comida, SANJI!- gritaba con ansia luffy desde su asiento

-ya voy capitán ya casi esta- dijo preparando la última ración de pankaques –bien ya esta, ¿ya llegaron todos?-

-ya estamos todos- dijo nami quien acababa de entrar –como amaneciste sanji, como te sientes?-

-mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar nami-san- respondió sanji con su ceja rizada en forma de corazón

Zoro no había estado en la comida del dia anterior por lo que no sabia que todos incluidas las mujeres se habían servido sus porciones por su propia cuenta por lo que creyendo que sanji lo haria prosiguió a ponerse de pie y adentrarse a la cocina con la mirada interrogante de algunos de sus compañeros y sin tomarlas en cuenta se posiciono al lado de sanji este al sentir su cercanía y saber quien era debido a su olor detuvo la acción que estaba realizando y espero a que dijera algo

-yo te ayudo a servir los platos cocinero- zoro después de decir aquello comenzó a sentir sus mejillas arder bajo las miradas de sus anonadados amigos , no comprendía el porque de su repentina vergüenza pero lo asociaba con que nunca tomaba acción con cualquier cosa que realizaba el cocinero

-claro, porque no- sanji se encontraba boquiabierto por la sugerencia de zoro no era normal en el, se preguntaba si tenia algo que ver con lo sucedido en la mañana pero aun de ser asi no tenia ningún problema con aceptar su ayuda

Enseguida el ambiente en la cocina se vio en completo silencio con el capitán incluido quien solo mantenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, el primero en hablar fue chopper quien se sentía maravillado por el repentino cambio de zoro elogiándolo y quitando esa rara sensación en el ambiente, mientras tanto sanji seguía en la cocina sin tomarle mucha importancia a todo eso, servía las porciones adecuadas dependiendo del peso que sentía en el cucharon le iba indicando a zoro para quien era cada uno de los platos exceptuando a luffy quien lo tomaba directamente del cazo

al terminar de desayunar sanji se encargo de lavar los platos ayudado por zoro, los otros miembros de la tripulación salieron despues de elogiar la comida de sanji y se dedicaron a seguir con sus rutinas diarias ya fuera tomar el sol, crear y arreglar partes para el sunny o salir a explorar la isla pues era el ultimo dia que estarían ahi

Mientras tanto en la cocina reinaba el silencio pues ni zoro ni sanji sabian que decir para romper la tension que sentian en ese momento, solo se limitaban a centrarse en la tarea que estaban llevando a cabo y mantener una actitud medianamente normal, lo cual les funciono casi a la perfección pues terminaron rápidamente el problema era que ahora no tenian nada que hacer

-oi,cook- fue zoro quien decidio romper aquel silencio incomodo

-que ocurre marimo-

-vallamos a la cubierta a descansar- la mente de zoro estaba tan ocupada que se habia olvidado por completo de que no durmió en toda la noche por lo que se sentia considerablemente cansado -no dormi muy bien anoche quiero tomar una siesta, ademas chopper te sugirió descansar-

-no estoy especialmente cansado- sanji decia la verdad el no acostumbraba a tomar descansos entre sus quehaceres pero en su estado no era mucho lo que podia hacer aparte de cocinar -pero no parece una mala idea-

-bien pues vamos- y asi zoro tomo del brazo a sanji y lo guio hasta la cubierta donde luffy, usopp y chopper estaban jugando al pilla pilla

-OE LUFFY NO HAGAS TRAMPA MALDITO- gritaba a todo pulmón chopper

-SI LUFFY NO VALE QUE TE ESTIRES- esta vez fue usopp quien hablo

-SOY EL CAPITAN Y PUEDO CAMBIAR LAS REGLAS SI QUIERO-

ante tales palabras de luffy tanto chopper como usopp se fueron sobre el para propinarle el castigo que se merecía por lo que los tres estaban haciendo un considerable escandalo el cual no paso desapercibido por nuestro cocinero

-parece que los muchachos estan montando mucho escandalo, estas seguro que podrás tomar una siesta así?-

-no me molesta, a ti si?- zoro espero a la respuesta de sanji la cual tardo un poco en llegar -cook?-

-no... no me molesta-

Y asi ambos se sentaron en el pasto de la cubierta, zoro al instante cayo en un profundo sueño, mientras sanji dejaba que las olas del oceano lentamente lo arrullaran hasta que de igual forma que su compañero cayera en brazos de morfeo, talvez no lo pareciera pero sanji tenia un gran cansancio ya que en sus actividades diarias debia poner ahora el doble de esfuerzo cosa que no pasaba desapercibida por sus compañeros, quienes al verlo descansar cesaron sus juegos (en el caso se luffy, usopp y chopper) para darle a sanji la oportunidad de relajarse un poco

habían pasado alrededor de 2 horas cuando sanji comenzó a sudar frio y a tener pequeños temblores en el cuerpo, los muchachos que estaban en la cubierta al igual que el se mantenían en un profundo sueño por lo que nadie se dio cuenta de su estado

mientras tanto sanji estaba teniendo una pesadilla en la cual se encontraba suspendido en la obscuridad de la nada experimentando lo mismo que sintió en la mañana, un profundo terror del cual no entendía su proceder o para ser mas exactos no queria aceptar

-marimo?, luffy?, chicos?-por mas que llamaba a sus amigos no escuchaba respuesta alguna, en un determinado momento sintio la cubierta bajo sus pies y junto con ella el balanceo que le daban las olas al barco, pero todo estaba aun en completa obscuridad, dio un par de torpes pasos en una dirección desconocida en busca de alguna señal de sus compañeros, pero nada, por mas que gritaba pareciera que no salía su voz y eso lo aterraba de sobremanera estaba solo, parecía que todos lo habían abandonado nuevamente en aquella roca pero esta vez estaba completamente solo

De alguna forma su ceguera había despertado en el antiguos miedos que no creyó volver a revivir


End file.
